The Cornholio entity
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Morty reads up on entities and comes across the most powerful one of them all The Cornholio, asking Rick what is Cornholio is? Which he explains it to him, so they go to find out if it has fully emerged to threaten the multiverse.


**The Cornholio Entity**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Beavis and Butthead along with Rick and Morty, also cameos of other characters are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only

**AN: **This acts as a one-shot story and some reviews would be nice.

Chapter: One

**What is Cornholio?**

* * *

**A garage, somewhere in America**

Two people are lounging around in the garage of a suburban place in America, it is a sunny day out, one of them is working on an object and the other is reading some sort of holographic PDA.

"Hey Rick," spoke the teenager

The one called Rick is a tall, lanky old man. He has long legs and arms and is very skinny. He has a dimly tanned ashy complexion and grey-blue hair with a bald spot on the back of his head. He has spiky hair on his head and a unibrow. His face is wrinkly as he has bags under his eyelids.

A pressure fold above his unibrow that follows its position and laugh lines on both sides of his mouth. He wears a white lab coat with a light blue green shirt underneath. He also wears brown pants, a dark brown belt with a yellow buckle, and black shoes.

"What now Morty," replied Rick

The one called Morty is a young teenage boy. He has short brown hair that he wears straight and neatly combed around his head. Morty's head in round and roughly in the shape of a circle. He wears a yellow shirt, blue pants, and white shoes.

"You know I was just reading about powerful entities and I came across the most powerful one of them all, Cornholio." Said Morty " What is it?"

"It's an old enemy of the council of Rick's, you don't need to know." Answered Rick

"Huh, I don't get it." Spoke a confused Morty

"And you never will in regards to getting it, so stop wasting my time." Said Rick.

"I am serious about knowing," Morty speaks to Rick.

"Fine, anything to get off of my ass." Groaned Rick.

"Well it's not like you've had anything on your ass before." Chuckled Morty

"Don't be a smart ass kid," grunted Rick "Or I might turn you into Pee Wee Herman."

"Okay, Okay, sorry," stuttered Morty

"Now where was I," said Rick "Oh, yes Cornholio. It's an entity created itself from the leftover energy when a Rick dies since the begining of time."

"Really," gasped Morty

"Yup," nodded Rick "All of that energy formed into the Great Cornholio, it has all living things serve the all mighty bunghole and bring it TP as an offering and that is when a war took place as Cornholio influance spread like wildfire."

"Then what happened," asked Morty?

"Took some doing, but the Rick's destroyed Cornholio's caporial form and the energy vanished," said Rick "But they feared that one day it would reform into a human body, with the host being unaware of it. If host body eats too much junk food it will emerge for a shot time...but."

"Uh-oh," replied Morty

"Rick's theorized that if the host body is call a certain name it will emerge forever and spread into the multiverse itself." Replied Rick

"And that name is," wondered Morty

"Fartnocker." Said Rick

"Right..." Slowly said Morty "Is there a way to track Cornholio if he emerges."

"Yup," nodded Rick

"What if he does emerge," asked Morty?

"Then we're all fucked," replied Rick

"Maybe we should retrace the steps of Cornholio and find out which dimension he was reborn into." Muttered Morty

"Fine, anything to stop you from worrying about it." Rick speaks to him "Let's go."

"Cool, road trip." Smiled Morty

Rick just activated a multiverse portal that is a toaster which he puts toast in and then they simply vanish into thin air.

* * *

**Highland, Texas USA**

**FLUSH**

That sound echoed throughout the ruined home of Beavis and Butt-Head, Beavis opens the door to the bathroom and walks out as his shoes echoed all around. Beavis sits down in the couch for he is sitting next to Butt-head.

Butt-head looks like he has a severe overbite, wears dental braces, and has brown hair and squinted eyes. His top gums are often exposed, he is wearing an AC/DC light gray shirt with red shorts and black sneakers.

"Heh, meh, hey Butt-Head what are you watching meh, heh," said Beavis

"Uh...huh, huh it's Metallica fartnocker huh, huh, uh huh," replied Butt-Head.

"Meh, heh don't call me fartnocker meh, heh I'll kick your ass butthole." Growled Beavis "looks like your watching SpongeBob, heh, meh...wuss."

"Uh...no I'm not you fartnocker, uh, huh... damnit it's on TV," said Butt-Head

"Meh, heh," said Beavis "Call me fartnocker again and I will kick you in the nads, meh, heh, heh, turn it off."

"Uh...fartnocker," said Butt-Head

Beavis reacted by kicking Butt-Head in the ground area and reacted in pain, which Beavis then got Butt-Head in a headlock and punched him in the face a few times. Butt-Head pushed Beavis into the television, which falls off where it stands and breaks into pieces. They just realized that sucked, no TV to watch.

"Uh...damnit Beavis," said Butt-Head "You broke the TV, huh, huh, uh because you got pissed off by the word fartnocker, uh huh, huh."

"STOP, calling me FARTNOCKER," yelled Beavis "Meh, you were the one watching SpongeBob, dumbass."

Butt-Head can tell Beavis is very angry and his eyes glow red, which it looked cool and his whole body is shaking in anger. No, TV means they will need something else to do and gives Butt-Head an idea.

"Uh, hey Beavis huh, let's go have some nachos, uh, huh." Said Butt-Head.

"Meh, heh, Butt-Head Maxi Mart is closed, only school has them now, meh, heh." Spoke Beavis.

"Uh, oh yeah I forgot fartnocker, uh huh," said Butt-Head

"Butt-Head," warned Beavis "Meh, let's go to school, heh, eh heh,"

" Uh...We're there dude, huh, uh," said Butt-Head.

* * *

**Chicago Illinois, mall**

Inside a shoe store a middle aged Caucasian male with short balding brown hair sits alone. He is wearing average clothing for a blue collared slob. His hands rest upon his face as he is sitting on a stool. His name is Al Bundy and he hates his life. At Polk high he scored four touchdowns in one game the only highlight of his career.

If he hadn't broken his leg he would have went on to college. However all his dreams were ruined by that dammed red haired woman called Peg. After that he has a couple of kids…he sighed deeply at this.

Oh so how he hates his life and whishes sometimes he would just die or at least the wife. No he is stuck forever this way, drowning in sorrow in a women's shoe store day in and day out. His dignity ruined, his dreams gone and his manhood practically shattered.

He so hoped a fat woman doesn't come to the store today, he so hoped a fat woman doesn't come to the store today. Suddenly the door opened and Al looked to see an old man and a teenager walk in the store.

"Wow, working in a woman's shoe story," said Rick "You are a pathetic piece of crap, and here I thought Morty is pathetic."

"Oh come on now, we shouldn't hurt the guys feelings." Replied Morty "And atleast I don't work in a woman's shoe store."

"Are you here to buy shoes or mock me," asked Al?

"Nope we are leaving." Said Rick.

"Al, Al," walked in a redhead "Guess what,"

"If I had to guess you had cancer and your close to death, Peg" Replied Al

"Whoa, hold the phone your married to that." Said Rick

"Yup," nodded Al

"Not anymore," said Rick

Rick took out his gun and fired at Peg Bundy, she disintegrated into ashes on the floor of the shoe store. Al looked surprised and cried for joy in which he is free from the dreaded redhead.

"Sorry about that." Said Morty

"Thank you," cried Al

The toaster popped up which both Morty and Rick vanished into thin air.

* * *

**Somewhere in Los Angeles**

An ugly looking American made car pulls up to the parking lot of the convenace store and a caucasian male steps out of the vehicle. He is dressed in blue jeans, black shoes, and a black T-shirt that says "JERK" in capital letters.

He has black hair, green eyes, a soul patch, and round yet sharp teeth. He is roughly well known as his name is Dan, for he is a very hostile and short-tempered man with a mission to get revenge on anyone and anything he deems has wronged him.

Whiping his eyes he grumbles as he walked out of the car and heads into the convenace store. For what purpose you may ask, so he can buy a can of cat food for his pet Mr. Mumbles. Once inside the store clerk is asleep and empty cat food cans are on the floor.

"Rick, why did you eat all the cat food." Asked Morty "What if people need to get cat food for their cats."

"I was hungry, Morty." Said Rick "And I'll crap it out later to do experiments on."

"Hi, how's it going," said Morty

"Are you stupid or what," said Dan "Of all the inconveniences nonsense, who eats cat food."

"Morty is really stupid." Said Rick "Just so you know and why would anyone wear a shirt that that says JERK."

"The back could say OFF," chuckled Morty

"Oh, you two are really funny huh," growled Dan "When I hurt you it will be even funny to me."

The toast pops up in the toaster which Rick and Morty, leaving Dan alone and so he raised his fist to shout out loud.

"Rick and Morty" shouted Dan.

* * *

**Highland High Cafeteria**

Beavis was right, the school has nachos and Butt-Head wondered why school is open in the summer. One of the students informed him it's summer school. So the duo go sit down to eat.

"Meh, meh, heh Nachos rule." Said Beavis

"Uh...huh, huh yup fartnocker, they do huh, huh," said Butt-Head.

"Butt-Head," snarled Beavis "That's not funny anymore, meh, heh."

"Uh...huh what is your problem being called fartnocker, huh, uh is it because you are one." Said Butt-Head.

Beavis picked up the metal food tray and wacked Butt-Head upside the head, which he fell to the floor and Beavis kicked him a bit until it was broken up by Buzzcut.

"Beavis," said Buzzcut "What the hell is your problem, boy. No one does the ass kicking in the school, but me."

"Meh, heh Butt-Head keeps calling me fartnocker." Replied Beavis "I had to kick his ass."

"So, you don't like being called fartnocker," said Buzzcut "Cry me a fucking river you fartnocker."

"Stop it," yelled Beavis

"You weak piece of crap, are you going to cry to your momma you fartnocker," said Buzzcut "Hey students let's call this punk a fartnocker."

Beavis looked absolutely livid which his body is shaking, his eyes glow red and he grinds his teeth, which the other students are changing fartnocker over and over. Clutching his fist he lands a punch to the gut of buzzcut, which the teacher gasps in pain and is propelled backwards into the wall of the cafeteria.

"I am Cornholio," spoke in a different tone that sounded godlike "All of you will serve the All mighty bunghole and I need TP for my bunghole."

"Uh...whoa, that was cool." Said Butthead "Beavis your talking funny."

"There is no Beavis there is only Cornholio," spoke the being "And are you threatening me?"

* * *

**Quahog Rhode Island, USA**

Sitting in the one of the booths in the clam are four people talking and drinking away. Who are these people, if anyone was going to ask?

The fat one is about over 300lbs with a brown crew cut hair, brown eyes and Caucasian skin; he is dressed in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. A black belt and green pants with brown shoes. The man is a working class Irish American, who is an overweight blue collar worker with a wife and three kids. His name!

Peter Löwenbräu Griffin

The other one is skinny with black short hair that is hiding a bald spot and he has black eyes with a large chin. He is dressed in a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers, blue jeans and brown shoes. A self described womanizer and sexual-holitic who has a tremendous appetite for women and he is an airline pilot.

Glenn Quagmire

The next one is dressed in normal clothing and in a wheel chair with light brown hair and brown eyes, he is a police officer and is prone to anger issues at times, along with other insecurities, he is married with two kids of his own.

Joe Swanson.

The last one as He is an African-American male who is very polite to everyone and has a unique laugh, with blue jeans and a yellow shirt.

Cleveland Brown

"Uh oh, my cameo senses are tingling," spoke Peter

"Cameo senses that dumb Peter," said Cleavland

"I mean seriously," said Peter "something is going to happen,"

"Wait I know, Meg loses her virginity, she was here talking to a boy." Said Quagmire

"The kid looks fourteen," said Joe

"What?" Said Peter "Very funny guys, Meg with a man." He laughed

"Morty get out of that damn bathroom." Shouted Rick "Is that girl giving you a BJ."

"No, she is doing a jumping jack contest with me," called out Morty

"Morty is really good at the dog of style," called out Meg

"Uh, no I'm not." Called out Morty.

"Just finish up," shouted Rick "The scanner detected Cornholio."

"What the hell," growled Peter

Morty and Meg came out of the bathroom, Morty pulled up his pants and Meg put her shirt back on. Then Morty goes over to Rick.

"This place is a dump, got to go." Said Rick

"Thanks Meg," smiled Morty "Okay, so we're going."

"Yes, but first bring some cannonfoddel along." Said Rick "Losers to get killed."

"That cruel," said Morty "Maybe they don't want too."

"Relax, one of them owes me a favor." Replied Rick

The toaster pops up with toast, then the both of them vanish into thin air. Leaving Peter and the others dumbfounded by what transpired.

* * *

**Teen Titans tower: Jump City**

"Ok team here is what-"said the boy

"Blah, blah, blah," said the other teenager "You talk too much Robin,"

"You need to relax Robin," said the other teenager "Chill man….like booyah and all,"

Yes, Robin you are way to serious at times," said the alien teenager

"Whatever," said the cloaked teenager

"Grrrr….what do you think I am doing," said Robin "And beast boy your lazy, in fact all of you are."

"I am not," said Beast boy "I am just chilling, like a villain on penicillin, right cyborg,"

"Booyah got that right," said Cyborg "What are you going to do today Star,"

"I could go do the clothing shopping," said Star fire "I am a princess after all,"

"Or we could all do homework," said Raven

"Raven seriously," spoke Rick

"Uh, Rick these guys." Muttered Morty

"Shut up Morty." Sighed Rick

"Oh, Rick nice to see you." Spoke Raven "What can I do for you." She asked?

"Time to collect that favor, if you and your team helps us defeat an evil. I have a machine that makes unlimited Pizza forever." Rick spoke to the team

"Whoa" gasped all the Titans

"Consider it done," said Raven "How hard it can be."

"Okay team let's go." Said Robin

"So who are we facing" asked Raven?

"Cornholio." Said Rick

Before Raven could say more, she and the team are teleported away by Rick's multiverse ray gun and then Rick and Morty vanished as well which the toaster popped up toast.

* * *

**Highland, Texas USA**

Rick and Morty appeared in the middle downtown Highland. Looking around them it is virtual hell on Earth. Bodies littered the streets, vehicles torn apart and many buildings trashed. They noticed military hardware destroyed to suspect the military tried and failed to stop Cornholio.

The duo then watched the Teen Titans battle Cornholio and die one by one. Rick never cared for their lives and Morty looked saddened they were used to distract Cornholio.

"Uh, this like sucks and stuff huh, huh uh." Said butt head "Beavis turned into a god or something."

"Kept you alive, huh." Said Morty

"Uh...yup, because Beavis got called a fartnocker." Said Butt-Head.

"Gives me an idea," said Rick "Hold still kid."

"Rick what are you going to do to him." Asked Morty?

Wordlessly Rick fired a beam of energy at Butt-Head and a transformation occurs and now he is someone else.

I am Buttholio," spoke the being.

"Buttholio is the enemy of Cornholio," said Rick "It's the leftover energy when a Morty dies."

"You knew it all along." Said Morty.

"Common knowledge all Rick's know." Said Rick

Both Cornholio and Buttholio beings battle it out and are unconcerned about their surroundings.

"Okay what's next." Said Morty.

"We leave," replied Rick "As long as they battle each other the mulitverse is safe from them and the council of Rick will put a barrier in this dimension so they don't escape."

"These poor people." Cried Morty

"Not our problem, let's go." Said Rick

The toaster pops up toast which they both vanish, while Cornholio and Buttholio have a endless battle between one another.

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
